


A New Life

by RedHoodedKid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic spectrum, Asexuality Spectrum, Demigirl Character, Demisexuality, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Blake need new places to stay, but for different reasons. Follow Blake,Weiss, and the rest of the gang in this new chapter of life. Where confusion and gayness is at an all time high. Where monogamy is questioned, and feelings develop.<br/>(I suck at summaries, I swear the fic is good)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verse set up(Team RWBY)

**Verse:**  
Modern!AU  
Tumblr exists in this universe for some reason.  
Fanus don't exist, they will be otherkin of whatever they are in canon.  
Dust and Semblances still exist.

* * *

 

**Blake Belladonna  
**

  * Agender
  * Ze/Zir pronouns (She/her aux)(For those not familiar with Ze/Zir pronouns,here's a link to see them written much better then I do so far. [guide to ze/zir pronouns](http://www.pronouns.failedslacker.com/#pronounSelect) )
  * Catkin
  * Panromantic demisexual



* * *

 

**Weiss Schnee**

  * Demigirl
  * She/her mainly
  * Royalitykin
  * Polyromantic Grey-ace



* * *

**Ruby Rose**

  *  Genderfluid
  * They/Them,she/her,He/him
  * Quasiromantic Pansexual



* * *

 

**Yang Xiao Long**

  * Female?
  * She/Her
  * bearkin
  * Demiromantic Pansexual



* * *

 

 **Things that go for all of Team RWBY:**  
_All of them are polyarmous_


	2. Set our future free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds a new place to live.  
> To start over and live a new life, with supportive people.  
> TW: MENTION OF ABUSE AT THE START, BUT IT'S PLOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long! D:  
> Some personal crap came up.

Blake had needed a place to stay,badly. Ze needed to get away from zir's abusive household.

Ze found a blog where people advertise needing a place to stay, or having a place for someone. Scrolling though the blog, and finding the tag for zir state, ze found a post they stood out to zir.

 

“ _HAVE 2 ROOMS AND COUCH-_  
My sister and I have 2 rooms and couch for people in need.  
Both of us recently started college and moved into our own place.  
We are open to nonbinary and otherkin people.  
  
Pitching in for rent,bills, or food isn't necessary, but would be nice.  
We do have alcohol, and don't mind if you smoke weed or cigarettes.

_contact me at redridinghood on tumblr, or[Ruby.Rose@gmail.com](mailto:Ruby.Rose@gmail.com) if you need a space”_

 Blake stared a the post for a minute before deciding to contact this person.

 ----about a week later---

Blake had packed zir's bags.

Ze got into zir car and left.Hearing yelling and curse words behind zir.

 --an hour drive later--

Ze was sure this is it. Ze had checked the address 3 times by now.  
It was a nice place. Is this really where they lived?

 Ze looked for the apartment once ze got inside. It was the top floor.

\-------

Ze got to the top floor, and found the apartment's door.  
Ze knocked on the door.  
  
The person who opened the was a large blond, who Zir had to admit, looked very nice.

“Are you Blake? Rubbles told me you were coming today. They aren't awake yet.” the blond said.

“Y-yeah.” Ze responded. The blond smiled at zir.  
“I'm Yang,Rubble's older sis. You can use She/her pronouns for me by the way.” she said, smiling.

“My pronouns are ze/zir. Ummm, if you can't use them, She/Her is ok too.” Ze said, nervous how Yang would take zirs pronoun set.

“Ok! Be warned, I might slip up, but I will try my best. Now, do you want help with your belongings, or should I go wake up Ruby?” Yang asked.

Ze was surprised. Yang had taken that so well.

“ I guess we should get my belongings up here and then wake them up” Blake said, still in shock.  
Yang nodded.  
“Show me where your car is I guess.” Yang said to the other.

\---~~

Blake hadn't brought much. 2 boxes full of clothes, and a suitcase with zir's electronic things.

After they brought up all of Blake's stuff, Yang went to Ruby's room.

 ---Yang's POV---

I walked into Rubble's room, and up to their bed.  
“Hey Ruby, you need to get up. Blake's here.” I said.

Ruby sat up.  
“Wait! Blake's here. When did ze get here?!?!” they asked, using their sembalance to speed across the room to get clothes.  
  
“So, what pronouns today?” I asked them. Ruby whined.  
“Don't ask right now, I just woke up.”  
  
They reached for a red t-shirt and jeans and rushed out of the room.

 ----Ruby's POV---

omg. Ze is here! I ran to the living room, finding zir there.

I stopped. Blake is very appealing to the eye.

 “Hi!” I say.  
Blake stopped what ze was doing.  
“Hi Ruby. Ummm, what are your pronouns today” Ze asked me.  
“Let me eat first, then I'll probably be able to tell you” I said, rubbing the back of my head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 1!  
> Next time, we'll find out how Weiss finds herself here.
> 
> Also, leave suggestions for some nicknames Ruby could be called.


	3. Tell me who's the loneliest of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has to make a decsion, and it might've been the best on she's ever made.  
> TW: MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIA AT THE START, BUT IT'S PLOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short.  
> I mainly want to get the main setup of everyone getting to the apartment

Weiss Schnee was a lot of things. Confident. Cocky. Cold as ice. _A princess._

Ever since her father found out about her romantic and sexual preferences, he had threatened to disown her. Take away her inheritance, unless she left with in a month.

Thankfully for Weiss, she was also a big nerd. Spending her time on tumblr when she was bored.She had befriended RedRidingHood on tumblr. Red's actual name is Ruby, and they are an even bigger nerd then Weiss.

Ruby had let Weiss know that them and their sister had just moved into a really big apartment, and they had an extra room if Weiss wanted to move in.

After packing all her belongings, she drove to her new home.

-~-~-~-~

Weiss hadn't been expecting the building to be this big. Ruby had told her they were on the top floor. So she took a wheeled suitcase and took the elevator up. As soon as she got off the elevator, she heard yelling coming from in the apartment.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times, before the door opened, revealing a black haired person. Behind them, she saw two others chasing eachother.

“Are you Weiss?” the dark haired person asked.  
“Yeah. Who are you?” she asked the other.  
“I'm Blake. I just moved in here a week ago. I go by Ze/Zir pronouns by the way” Ze said.  
“Ok. I go by She/her pronouns for the most part.” she said.

All of the sudden, there was a flurry of rose petals and someone hugging her.   
“Weiss! You're here!”  
That had to be Ruby.  
“H-Hi Ruby. What are your pronouns today? She asked Ruby.  
“He/Him” He said, after he stopped hugging Weiss.  
“So this is Weiss? Hi. I'm Yang. She/her pronouns please” Yang said, smiling.

Weiss looked at Ruby. He looked like he was about to explode with excitement.   
“Hey guys, we should help Weiss settle in, then order some pizza or something” Yang suggested.  
They all agreed, and started to bring up boxes and suitcases of Weiss' belongings.

-~-~-~-~

After moving all of Weiss' stuff into her room, they all decided to go out for pizza.

They each got a personal pizza. Ruby got a mac 'n cheese pizza. Weiss got a spinach pizza. Blake got an olive pizza. Yang got a spicy chicken pizza,which no one dared to touch. How could she eat that?

They bonded some over dinner, and Weiss knew she would love it here. It hadn't even been a full day and she was already smiling and laughing around them, and they weren't fake smiles and laughs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is...well..it's a surprise!  
> maybe some gay? you'll have to wait to see!
> 
> -Edit-  
> I've figured out if Weiss was going to be DFAB or DMAB.  
> She is DMAB.
> 
> Now you're wondering why was she kicked out for her orientation? Also why she seems to be far in transition?  
> Well, for the sake of this fanfic,her dad ok with trans people, and even just gay people. Trans gay people too  
> She was kicked out for being polyromantic and grey-A. She didn't get to tell him that she's actually under the non binary umbrella.  
> Her dad doesn't think you can like 2 or more genders. You can to chose one.  
> Had Weiss been a lesbian transgirl, or a straight transgirl, she wouldn't been kicked out.


	4. Team RWBY friend date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this, but I think it's a bit long then the past chapters so far?  
> I hope you like this, and the next chapter is going to be on someone having a bad dsyhoria day,and the other helping in anyway they can.
> 
> -edit-   
> I've made a Polyvore, and I'm going to try making collections for each outfit everyone wears.  
> http://deweykitten.polyvore.com

~Ruby's POV~

 

Blake and Weiss have been living here for a month or so.  
Right now, Blake, Weiss, and Yang were in the living room watching some show on the T.V. I ran to the living room.  
“Hey guys, I have an idea!” I exclaimed, smiling.

Weiss was the first to respond. “What is it Ruby?”  
“We should go on a date! Not a romantic one of course. N-none of us are romantically involved, plus Yang is my sister, but a friend date! Like a romantic date, but we're all friends!” I explained, tripping over some of my words. They all processed it, before nodding. I grinned a shit-eating grin.

“When we should go on our friend date?” Blake asked, zirs eyebrow raising.

“Well, it's about 2pm right now..How about we go for dinner?” I suggested, rubbing the back of my neck.  
Yang shrugged, “Sure. That sounds good.”  
“What about in 4 hours? 6pm is a good time for dinner” Weiss chimed in.  
We all agreed.

 

-~~-~-~-~

I opened my closet, deciding on what to wear.  
Today is a They/them day, so how about I mix feminine and masculine styles? That sounds perfect.  
I grabbed one of my looser black t-shirts,a red skirt, and my favorite pairs of leggings.

 

Once I was dressed, I went into living room, finding Weiss there.

 

“Hey Weiss” I greeted. She turned around.  
“R-Ruby. You're already ready?” she questioned  
“Yep! Are Blake and Yang ready?” I asked, grinning. Just as I was saying it, Blake and Yang walk in.

“We're ready. I can drive us” Blake offered,smiling.

We pile into Blake's car.Blake and I in the front,Weiss and Yang in the back.

 

The whole way there, Yang is telling non-stop jokes while I try to tell Blake directions to the place we're eating.

 

“We're here!” I exclaim, rushing to get out of the car. The place was out of the way, but I was sure everyone else would love it. They even accepted the LGBTIA+ community. Weiss walked up behind me.  
“Ruby, what is this place?” she asked, looking kind nervous.  
“Panda Palace!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms out, almost hitting Weiss and Blake.

 

We walk in and are greeted by the owner.

“Ruby.It's nice to see you! You usually don't come with others. Who are your friends?” he greets, going into hug me, which I accept.  
“Takoda! This is My sister, Yang, and our friends, Weiss and Blake!” I introduce, gesturing to each of them.

Takoda smiled, gesturing to seat us. We had a booth by the kitchen, the best in my opinion.

“So, what do you think about this place so far?” I asked.  
“Is this where you disappear to sometimes, Rubes?” Yang asked. I nodded sheepishly.

 

~-~-Time skip to after dinner-~-~-~-  
I waved to Takoda as we left. We were all full from the delicious food.

“Hey. It's still early in the night, want to go see a movie?” Yang asked.  
“Sure” the rest of us said.

We loaded into the car and went to the nearby theater.

Once we got out and headed up to the ticket booth, I felt someone brush their hand against mine. I look to see who it was. I ended up face to face with a blushing Weiss.  
“D-Did you w-want to hold my hand?” I ask, face going red.  
“What did you think I was doing?” she snapped.

I sheepishly smiled, and grabbed her hand.

Then we walked inside to catch up with Blake and Yang. Yang smirked when she saw us holding hands. As if she didn't try to hold Blake's hand tonight.

 

“So, what did movie did we want to see?” Blake asked us.

We all argued for a few minutes, but decided on a new movie that follows personified emotions. We thought it seemed interesting.

 

-~-~-~-~-~-

 

We got home around 11pm. I was exhausted. I headed to my room, and changed into my Pjs.

Before I got into my bed, I hear someone at my door.

“Hey Ruby, Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I was getting ready for bed, and..and my mother was trying to contact me.”  
I frowned at hearing that. Blake's family. Zir's family had tried to tell zir that everything was better now. That the fighting was over, that ze could come home. They did that, all while misgendering zir.

“Of course you can.” I say, smiling for Blake's stake.

Ze gave a small smile, and walked over to my bed,getting in.

I joined zir in my bed, and we fell asleep together in my bed.

 

I may have not known Blake and Weiss long, but I know I would protect them in anyway I can.

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

also, I made some art of Weiss!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss Art: http://deweykitten.deviantart.com/art/A-New-Life-Weiss-543353586  
> A PSA: http://piece-of-fandom-trash.tumblr.com/post/122942105410/if-anyone-here-on-tumblr-reads-my-fanfic-a-new


End file.
